(1) Explanation of Terms
Generally, a machinery including a drive part of a watch is referred to as “movement”. The state that a dial and a watch hand are attached to the movement and the movement is inputted in a watch case to be made into a completed good is referred to as a “complete”. Among the both sides of a main plate forming a circuit board of a watch, a side where a glass of the watch case is disposed, namely, the side where the dial is disposed is referred to as “a back side” or “a glass side” or “a dial side”. Among the both sides of the main plate, the side where a case back of the watch case is disposed, namely, the opposite side of the dial is referred to as “a front side” or “a case back side” of the movement. A train wheel to be incorporated in “the front side” of the movement is referred to as “a front train wheel”. The train wheel to be incorporated in “the back side” of the movement is referred to as “a back train wheel”. Generally, “twelve o'clock side” represents the side that a scale corresponding to twelve o'clock is arranged in an analog-system watch. “A twelve o'clock direction” represents a direction from the center of the main plate or a rotational center of a pointer of the watch or the like (hereinafter, referred to as “a main plate center”) toward “the twelve o'clock side” in the analog-system watch. In addition, “the two o'clock side” represents the side where the scale corresponding to two o'clock of the dial in the analog-system watch is arranged. “The two o'clock direction” represents a direction from the main plate center toward “the two o'clock side” in the analog-system watch.
In addition, “a three o'clock side” represents the side where the scale corresponding to three o'clock of the dial is arranged in the analog-system watch. “A three o'clock direction” represents a direction from the main plate center toward “the tree o'clock side.” in the analog-system watch. In addition, “a six o'clock side” represents the side where the scale corresponding to six o'clock of the dial is arranged in the analog-system watch. “A six o'clock direction” represents a direction from the main plate center toward “the six o'clock side” in the analog-system watch. In addition, “a nine o'clock side” represents the side where the scale corresponding to nine o'clock of the dial is arranged in the analog-system watch. “A nine o'clock direction” represents a direction from the main plate center toward “the nine o'clock side” in the analog-system watch. In addition, “a ten o'clock side” represents the side where the scale corresponding to ten o'clock of the dial is arranged in the analog-system watch. “A ten o'clock direction” represents a direction from the main plate center toward “the ten o'clock side” win the analog-system watch. Further, the side where other scale of the dial is arranged may be shown, for example, “a four o'clock side” or “a four o'clock side”.
Further, according to the present specification, a line from the main plate center toward “the three o'clock side” may be simply referred to as “the three o'clock direction”. In the same way, a line from the main plate center toward “the twelve o'clock side” may be simply referred to as “the twelve o'clock direction”, a line from the main plate center toward “the four o'clock side” may be simply referred to as “the four o'clock direction”, a line from the main plate center toward “the six o'clock side” may be simply referred to as “the six O'clock direction”, and a line from the main plate center toward “the nine o'clock side” may be simply referred to as “the nine o'clock direction”. In addition, further, according to the present specification, the range between “the three o'clock direction” and “the four o'clock direction” may be referred to as “a three to four o'clock range”, the range between “the twelve o'clock direction” and “the three o'clock direction” may be referred to as “a twelve to three o'clock range”, the range between “the three o'clock direction” and “the six o'clock direction” may be referred to as “a three to six o'clock range”, the range between “the six o'clock direction” and “the nine o'clock direction” may be referred to as “a six to nine o'clock range”, and the range between “the nine o'clock direction” and “the twelve o'clock direction” may be referred to as “a nine to twelve o'clock range”.
(2) A Conventional Multifunctional Watch with a Small Hand:
(2.1) A First Type of a Multifunctional Watch:
In a conventional first type of a multifunctional watch provided with the small hand, a date star and a small day wheel are aligned on a position approximately symmetrical about the watch. The small day wheel which is a type of the small hand is disposed in the date star. In addition, the small hand which is a type of the small hand is disposed in the small day wheel (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
(2.2) Second Type of Multifunctional Clock:
In a conventional second type of a multifunctional watch provided with a small hand, the date star and the small day wheel are aligned on the position approximately symmetrical about the watch, and the date star and the small day wheel have the both of a date feeding nail and a day feeding nail, respectively (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
(2.3) Third Type of Multifunctional Clock:
In a conventional third type of a multifunctional watch, the main plate is provided with a rotor and a train wheel rotational center used for manufacturing “a center chronograph watch” and a rotor and a train wheel rotational center used for manufacturing “a side chronograph watch”, and a bearing member is provided with a rotor and a train wheel rotational center used for manufacturing “the center chronograph watch” and a rotor and a train wheel rotational center used for manufacturing “the side chronograph watch”. The rotor and the train wheel rotational center used for manufacturing “the side chronograph watch” provided with a chronograph hand which is a type of small hand are incorporated so as to be capable of being rotated around the train wheel around the train wheel rotational center of the main plate and the train wheel rotational center of the bearing member (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).
(2.4) Fourth Type of Multifunctional Clock:
In a conventional fourth type of a multifunctional watch, a small hand being rotated 360 degrees is added to “the twelve o'clock side”, a small hand to be moved shaped in a fan is disposed to “the three o'clock side” and “the nine o'clock side”, respectively, and a disk for displaying an age of moon or the like is disposed to “the six o'clock side”. The small hand to be moved shaped is disposed to the display wheel having a hairspring provided (for example, refer to Patent Document 4).    Patent Document 1: JP-UM-A-63-187089 (FIG. 1)    Patent Document 2: JP-UM-A-63-187090 (FIG. 1)    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2004-20421 (Pages 9 to 20, FIGS. 1 to 8)    Patent Document 4: Swiss Patent No. CH666591G A3 (FIG. 1)